Their Own Place of Fame
by ShanTV Broadway
Summary: A reality check on the thirty seconds it took for Drew and Sherrie's baby to come into the world. (Personally I picture any casts that include Constantine as Drew, but you guys can decide). OBVIOUS SPOILERS. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

"Babe, come on, we can't be late for our own party!" 

"Just let me add something to it!"

Drew sighed. He knew he couldn't control Sherrie's whacked-out appetite, but sometimes she seemed to get the wonkiest cravings lately, being so close to her due date.

But he just didn't want everyone waiting for them to start back at the Bourbon Room. He and Sherrie still had another seven blocks until they would get there, but at least this was better than stopping at the Seven Eleven right down the street from their brownstone apartment in Glendale.

Drew ran a hand through his tangled mess of dark brown curls.

"Look, Sherrie, if you're gonna take all night…"

"Cool it, you buzzkill. I'm ready." she giggled.

Sherrie came around the counter, carefully watching her step as her heels clacked over to the register, balancing her beach ball of a stomach.

Once they paid, they went back out on the road.

"What did you even put in there?" Drew asked as they reached their next turning point.

"Just the usual," Sherrie said between sips. "Cherry with a splash of Tab and Pop Rocks."

Drew snickered and shook his head nonchalantly. It had always been the same combo, since she started month four. Whenever she wanted a Slurpee, she put those in along with it.

Another fifteen minutes went by until they had gone down Sunset Boulevard far enough to reach the Bourbon Room.  
A huge crowd was in the street, almost blocking any car's entrance until horns started honking, including Drew and Sherrie's. 

At the third blast of the horn, Sherrie groaned and put a hand to her belly.

"Sherrie? You okay?" Drew noticed. His eyes widened. "Oh shit, is it…?" 

"No, no, I'm fine," she said quickly. The last thing she needed was for him to be the typical overreacting husband like in in the movies. 

"I'm fine," Sherrie said. "It's just he started kicking me like crazy; it must be the noise, so go easy on the horn?"

Drew smiled. "You said _he_." He chuckled. "So now since it's been making you go nuts you think we got a boy, huh?"

Sherrie sighed. "It's a possibility."

They had decided from the start of the pregnancy not to find out the sex, which in turn had turned into a long debate of playful teasing and difficulties in choosing nursery paint, clothing, and so on.

"But I'm still going with girl," she continued smiling deviously.

"We'll see how you'll feel two weeks from now," Drew gave her one of his hilarious stare downs.

She shoved him. "I'll be in a serious amount of pain, thanks to you."

After five minutes, some of the crowd cleared away and Sherrie pointed out a parking spot, although it was a bit of a slow walk up to the club's door with a few extra hundred people standing everywhere.

Even when Drew tried to give notice that there was clearly a pregnant woman in their midst, no one bothered to even look up. What were they even staring at?

It didn't matter once the couple reached the entrance to the old workplace and hangout. All their best memories flooded in as everyone came to greet them.

Everyone was there;  
Lonny, of course, but also Justice, Regina, Sherrie's fellow waitress and stripper friends, a few of Drew's old bar back buddies. Even Hertz and Franz had come all the way from Germany to be part of the bash.

"Hey, look who finally made it!" Lonny chuckled. He gave Drew a clap on the back and offered him a shot.

"Hey, don't blame us, man. Blame the assholes blocking us."

"And sorry," he handed the glass back over. "None for me."

"Who are you and what have you done with Drew?" Lonny glared at him.

Sherrie laughed. "I cut him a deal," she said. "As long as I still have this…" She gestured to her prominent bump. "Neither of us have a drop of any booze."

Lonny shrugged. "I'll give you that," he said. "Better not to have a messed up kid."

Drew laughed. "Don't try to jinx it, dude, I swear to God…"

"Can we just start partyin' already?" Someone shouted out from behind them.

"Whoever the hell said that knows what their talking about," Sherrie agreed. "We didn't just come here to mingle, we came for a party!"

"Crank it up, soundman!" Drew shoved Lonny to the stage.

Everyone cheered in agreement. Tonight was for nothin' but a good time!


	2. Chapter 2

From there, the celebration went well underway.

Drinks were passed around, (with the exception of Drew and Sherrie, who still had their Slurpee's), and music blasted through the entire club. Head banging ensued and horns were thrust into the air.

"This is the most fun I've had in weeks!" Sherrie exclaimed as Drew pulled her out to the floor to dance.

"You deserve it, baby," he replied, swaying her close to him. He reached down and stroked her belly. "You've given me so much, and it's just gotten better and better every day."

"Oh God, I love you," Sherrie sighed.

"I'm always gonna love you." Drew leaned down and touched foreheads with her, then passionately kissed her.

"Come on, enough of the kissy face!" Lonny appeared behind Drew suddenly. "We got to keep on partying!"

So they continued dancing.

It wasn't until a little while later when everyone had another drink or headed for the stalls that things actually started to mellow down, momentarily.

Regina was sitting talking with Sherrie and some of the other girls.

"So, you guys don't miss music or acting at all?" she asked.

Sherrie shrugged. "I guess sometimes. Drew still writes songs sometimes, but lately we've just been planning for whatever happens."

"By the way," Regina reached under the table. "I brought you and Drew something. Sorry I took longer than the others."

All the gifts Drew and Sherrie had received from their LA friends had been shipped to them through mail, but Regina had yet to give hers.

"Oh, it's no problem," Sherrie smiled. "This is sweet." She unwrapped the soft package.

"Oh my God, this is too cute!" Sherrie squealed. "Drew, come over here and look at this!"

As Drew made his way over she held up Regina's gift: two baby blankets with skull and crossbones designs; one was blue, the other one pink.

"Whoa, rad!" Drew grinned.

"I have the receipt," Regina added. "So you can return one of them after the little miss or mister arrives."

"Thanks so much, Regina," Sherrie told her.

"Come on, we still have the rest of the night!" Regina jumped up and went back to the dance floor.

Sherrie stood up to join her, but then suddenly stopped short.  
There was a strange sensation in her womb. Something she hadn't felt before.

"Sherrie?" Drew was right next to her. "Babe, you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah sure," she said, taking a deep breath to settle down. "Let's go."  
…

Time flew by, and soon it was half an hour to midnight.

The dancing was reaching a point to going completely over the edge.

"Line dance!" Lonny called out. Everyone followed suit, joining in, with no one, not even Drew, noticing Sherrie wincing uncomfortably as she followed along.

The song was getting louder and louder, and everyone began to sing along.

A note was held out, and the volume in the room reached its peak. The stereo suddenly shorted, and everyone heard screaming.

Sherrie was screaming. And hunched over holding her belly.

"Holy shit!" she cried. "Owww! Drew! It's happening!"

Everyone stopped. Chaos ensued as Drew rushed over to her.

"_Fuck! _Someone do something! _She's having the baby!_"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously…  
**_

_Sherrie was screaming. And hunched over holding her belly._

"_Holy shit!" she cried. "Owww! Drew, it's happening!" _

_Everyone stopped. Chaos ensued. _

…

Drew rushed over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Fuck! Someone do something, she's having the baby!"

An uproar came through the room as everyone began yelling at once:

"Do zometing! Zomeone!"

"Someone get the door for them!"

"I'll boil the water!" "Asshole, it just happened! Just cool it!"

"If it's a girl feel free to name her Destiny!"

"Oh come on, like they'll give their kid a stripper name!"

Amidst the several voices, suddenly there was a huge _scrrrreeeeeeech!_

Lonny was up at the stage, holding two microphones together.

The yelling stopped. The only noise now was Sherrie's heavy breathing, and Drew murmuring to her softly.

"Get your shit together, people!" Lonny yelled.

"Look, someone just go and call 911!"

Waitress #1 ran to the phone.

In the meantime, Drew was consoling Sherrie, with Justice on her other side holding her other hand.

"Breathe, just breathe. You okay, babe?" Drew asked, rubbing her back.

"What do you think?!" she groaned through gritted teeth. "I have to squeeze a melon sized skull out of my lady hole! And it's all your fault!"

Drew was taken aback, but Justice reassured him.

"They all say that, honey," she said. "Just don't take it seriously."

"Guess he didn't learn everything from the books," Lonny chuckled silently, so Sherrie couldn't hear.

Waitress#1 called over from the phone. "They won't be able to get an ambulance here for another hour."

Sherrie cringed from the pain of another contraction.

"No," she moaned. "I don't think I can wait!"

"What? No, no Sherrie, don't say that," Drew gently started to steer her across the floor. "Just let me get you in the car and…"

Suddenly, there was a splattering sound, and Sherrie had a puddle around her feet. Her water had broken.

"Oh, that can't be good." Lonny ran into the back room.

Sherrie gasped and gripped onto Drew's shoulder.

"Drew, seriously, I can't move! I have to lie down! Now!"

Drew grimaced. _This can't be happening, _he thought as he motioned for Justice to help him. With the two of them on either side of Sherrie, they guided her over to the bar table, everyone else trailing behind.

"I have to get these off," Sherrie griped, motioning to her boots and tights.

"Hold on a minute honey," Justice glanced over at the others staring intently at the scene. "We should find something for you to cover up with."

Just then Lonny emerged from the back room carrying two towels what looked like an old rug. As he brought it closer, Drew and the waitresses recognized it.

"Isn't that…" Drew started.

"Dennis' throw blanket," Lonny nodded. He draped it around Sherrie's midsection.

It became somber for a moment; it was still hard to mention him, even after three years.

Once her shoes, tights, and panties were off, Sherrie held onto Drew's arm as she carefully slid to the toweled floor, with Justice holding the blanket in front of her to shield any glances, then laid it to rest over the blonde's knees.

Drew knelt next to her and helped her start some Lamaze breathing. Everyone saw that as a good sign; there's no way she would have the baby that fast.

"That's a good girl," Justice rubbed Sherrie's shoulder. "Just keep breathing, sweetie."

Drew carefully smoothed some of her hair back.

"Look Sherrie," he said. "You gotta try and hold on, okay?"

She was just about to nod, when once again she doubled over in pain.

"Oh, my God!" she cried. She reached forward and grabbed Drew by the shoulders.

"What? What's wrong?!"

"It's coming, the baby's coming!"

"Yeah, we kinda got that part already," Lonny said, smiling nervously.

"No!" Sherrie seethed. "The baby is coming NOW!"

Franz shrieked and keeled over. As Regina consoled him, the rest of everybody started panicking once more.

Drew gripped his hands into fists. Dammit, this shouldn't have been happening, not here. There was supposed to be a team of doctors with them, not a group full of crazy panicking party-goers…and the delivery room certainly wasn't supposed to be a Goddamn filthy bar!

Sure, it was like home to them, but still! It wasn't a place to have a baby!

"Drew," Sherrie looked over at him, outstretching her hand.

"I'm right here, baby," he gallantly took it and kissed her palm. "I'm right here."

"You…you're going to have to deliver our baby." She said calmly.

"What?!" Drew exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

Apparently everyone else had overheard.

"Sherrie, I can't," Drew shook his head in refusal. "There's no way…"

"I hate to agree with him, baby," Justice nodded. "The only delivery I've seen him do successfully had a pizza."

"Well I'm not letting anyone else near this!" Sherrie said, pointing promptly downward.

Drew looked around at everybody surrounding them. It was pretty certain that none of them would really make the proper impromptu midwife.

Lonny shrugged. "Look, dude, if you're not gonna…" He started to stretch and interlace his fingers in preparation and tried crouching down in front of Sherrie.

"Whoa, hell no! Okay!" Drew jumped up and shoved Lonny out of the way. "Okay, I'll do it!"

He knelt in front of Sherrie and swallowed hard as he gave her one of his hands. When he looked back up at her, he saw the terror and pain in her tear-streaked face.

Drew realized at that moment that he couldn't back away from this. He had to be there for her and the baby; more than ever, Sherrie needed him beside her, holding her hand and guiding their child into the world.

"Are you sure you can do zees?" Franz asked, still terrified at what was going on in front of him and everyone else.

"Pretty sure we don't have a choice," Drew nodded, not taking his eyes off Sherrie.

Justice knelt down next to the couple and offered Sherrie her hand.

"Squeeze away, honey," she assured her. "We're all right here next to you."

Sherrie smiled. Seconds later, she started to whimper and clutched her middle.

"Contraction!" She wailed, thrashing her head back and forth.

As Drew, Justice, and Lonny tried calming her down, Waitress #1 quickly murmured into the phone.

After a moment, she glanced back over.

"They say if she's feeling like it, she should push!"

"Yes, yes! I have to push!" Sherrie nodded furiously, gritting her teeth.

Drew took a deep breath and sat upright on his knees, still holding her hand tightly.

"Okay, Sherrie, I guess on three. One, two, three…push!"

Sherrie's pained scream pierced the air as she bore down.

There was no stopping it. The baby was on its way.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's it, keep going, Sherrie! Keep going!"

A good ten minutes had gone by. Sherrie was still pushing, gripping painfully to Drew and Justice's hands as they gave her a ten count to follow.

Lonny was following instructions given by the 911 operator through Waitress #1, who was still on the line. He had been rushing back and forth from the kitchen, bringing in bar rags and scissors.

Everyone else, well, weren't really doing anything but watching.

"Can't any of you assholes do something, too?!" Lonny complained.

A cry of pain from Sherrie cut him off.

Sherrie slumped back with a gasp. "Okay, it's stopped, it's stopped." She took in a deep breath and sighed with exhaustion.

Drew kissed her knuckles as Justice ran a cloth over her forehead. "You're doing really good, baby," he praised her. "Awesome."

"Lonny, come take over here," he looked to the bar owner, holding their interlaced fingers towards him. "I might need this hand in the next few minutes."

"Fine, dude," Lonny joined the three on the ground and took the laboring girl's sweating palm. "But how can you be so sure?"

"How do you think, dumbass?"

Drew tensed up, but took a deep breath to calm himself as he glanced beneath the blanket that was concealing Sherrie.

"Whoa…" His eyes went wide and his face pale.

"What? What, is something wrong?" Sherrie started to panic, trying to arch over and see what her husband saw.

"No, Sherrie, it's okay," he quickly reassured her. "It's just…it looks…different."

He turned away and reswallowed the cherry Slurpee that nearly came back up.

Waitress #1 called over from the phone, "They say you should get ready to see its head."

Sherrie shook her head with fatigue.

"Actually, I think I'll just stop, okay? I'll stop." She forced a laugh out of herself then started to cry.

"Come on, sweetie, you can't turn back from this," Justice said firmly. "You're almost there."

"No!" Sherrie exclaimed, choking back a sob. "I can't, I just can't!"

Drew couldn't believe what he was hearing. She rarely ever said those words.

"Sherrie, look at me," he said going eye level with her.

"Yes you can, I know you can do this."

"But Drew, I'm scared," she whimpered. "I'm really scared."

"Hey, trust me," Lonny interjected. "We're all really freaked out right now! But you've gotta keep going, okay?" He forced a smile then faced a completely different direction as he added, "Pretty noble, if I say so myself. I'm the new front man!"

Everyone stared dumbfounded at Lonny. What was with him doing that all the time? It was like he was talking some audience or something…

"Lonny's right, Sherrie," Drew said shaking off the awkward atmosphere of what had just happened. "About what he said before, I mean."

"I'm scared, too. _Really_ scared. But we've gone through things a lot scarier than this, you know that right?"

Sherrie sniffled and nodded. All of them knew how much chaos had led to this: the Stacee Jaxx incident and demolition threat. No one ever brought it up anymore thank God, but it was still a constant reminder of how she and Drew ended up together; they always left it out when explaining their story to others.

"If we could go through crap like that than you can clearly do this," Drew continued. "You're the bravest, strongest woman I've ever met, Sherrie Christian."

She gave him a small smile. He leaned in and gave her a peck on her bright pink lips.

"I love you," Drew said softly.

"I love you, too," Sherrie murmured back.

A moment, and then she began to wince. "Another one's coming…"

The pain increased and she nearly cried out at the top of her lungs. However she kept the scream bottled inside, hidden under the staccato pants that those birthing classes had prompted on her. "Hee, whoo! Hee, whoo!"

"That's right, just breathe a minute, honey," Justice said comfortingly.

"You got this, Kansas," Lonny patted her hand.

"Come, on Sherrie. You can do this!" Regina cheered, with Franz and Hertz smiling and nodding in agreement, though Franz was still too terrified to say anything.

"Keep on going, girl!" Sherrie's former waitress and stripper cohorts also nodded.

Sherrie looked around her at all the familiar faces. She hadn't expected their baby be born under these circumstances, but now with everyone's love and support for her and Drew, she wouldn't have it any other way.

The peak of the contraction slammed into her and she shrieked.

"OH GOD! It's coming!"

Drew jolted from her cry but reassuringly kept himself in place, rubbing her knee.

"Push then, Sherrie! Push!" he encouraged.

So she again started to push.


End file.
